


Like Wind Through My Heart

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Murder, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unofficial adaptation of the fanfic by ewokkiddo. Also based on the arglefumph walkthroughs on YouTube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Aunt Eloise's House

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Wind Thru My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185260) by [ewokkiddo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewokkiddo/pseuds/ewokkiddo). 



Dear Dad,  
Who would’ve dreamed taking a semester off to visit Aunt Eloise in Florida would result in another case? Seems a student was murdered at the high school last night, and Daryl Gray, the Student Council President, found the body.  
When Aunt Eloise heard, she rushed me right over and introduced me to the principal. He asked if I would try to find out who did it and why.  
So it’s undercover I go. My only contact is Daryl, so I’m off to solve the murder. I’m calling this case Secrets Can Kill.  
Love, Nancy

Cheery daughter, aren’t I? “Dear Dad, I’m off to solve a murder mystery! Bye!” I have no idea what I’m doing.  
I went over to the table in the entryway, opened a drawer, and stole my aunt’s phone card.  
I checked a letter she left me on that table.

Nancy,  
I had to close the School Library early today, but if you need to do any research for your case, the key to the library is in the safe.  
Remember that you can find the combination in the house if you need it.  
Be careful,  
Aunt Eloise

I totally read all that in a falsetto voice.  
Apparently, I need to find that password. (And great job leaving that clue in the entry hall where anyone can read it, Aunt Eloise.)  
Well, the password wasn’t behind any of the paintings in the entryway, but the safe itself was behind this funky mural. The safe’s buttons were all Greek to me.  
No, but seriously. Where’s that combination to the safe? I think it’s in the living room. Time to tear it apart.  
It wasn’t behind that flower painting above the couch. And it wasn’t under all the couch cushions.  
Aww… Look at those photos on that side table. It’s baby Aunt Eloise. And it’s Aunt Eloise in her wedding dress. (Whatever happened to her husband? Why haven’t I met him?)  
And it wasn’t in a jewelry box on the coffee table. Way to put that in a safe place, Aunt Eloise. People can come up and rob your jewels.  
On another side table, she’s got all these flower books. I flipped through them all. There was a photo spread in one with miniature iris, tulip, crocus, and hyacinth. Ha ha. Mitch.  
No password in the other couch cushions.  
There wasn’t a password behind the lakeshore painting above the blanket chest.  
I checked the bookshelf to the right of the TV. In one of the books, there was Aunt Eloise’s passport and a key. Way to hide things in such a stereotypical place, Aunt Eloise.  
I’d better take that key. Who knows what I’d need to unlock?  
Apparently the key opened the blanket chest. There were blankets in there. Duh. And a quarter. And more jewelry. I’d better take that quarter. That might be handy, too.  
There’s the TV. No time to watch anything right now, even though I’d love to watch something on the VCR.  
And I started looking through the almanacs to the left of the TV. There was Morse code as the border to the map they had of the state of Florida. It translated to “Blade upon glass/ Gets you in class.” Huh. Wonder what that means.  
And in the other little table, I opened the drawer. There was a memo pad.

From The Desk Of:  
ELOISE DREW  
Head Librarian, Paseo Del Mar H.S.  
Reminder:  
The Sophomore Book Sale is on Wednesday, 3-5:00. Bring book donations to the school on Tuesday.  
The Paseo Book Club will meet on Mondays. Change meeting information on school bulletin boards.

Those sound fun. I should remember those.  
And I took the TV remote. Never know when I’ll want to watch TV.  
There was a letter in the desk.

Paseo Del Mar Country Club  
137 Lone Oak Path  
Paseo Del Mar, Florida 33460  
Paseo Del Mar University  
And the  
Sigma Phi Kappa Delta Sorority  
Cordially invite you to attend  
The Twenty-fifth Annual  
Sigma Phi Kappa Delta Sorority Reunion  
Saturday, the Twenty-third  
The Emerald Crest Ballroom  
Paseo Del Mar Country Club  
Paseo Del Mar, Florida  
Cocktails served at Four-thirty  
Reception and Dinner at Seven o’clock  
Dessert and Dancing  
Immediately Following Diner

Wow. Lots of capital letters. And the password was all over the invite.  
I went over to the entryway to find the safe and put in the password.  
I took another key out of the safe. I didn’t know when I’d need to know that one, either.  
Oh, look. A wooden box with the same flower painting that was in the living room. And it was a slider puzzle. So I solved it.  
There was a paper in a drawer that popped out of the box. It was Aunt Eloise’s school computer network login (ELOISE DREW) and password (O WISE ELDER). Apparently it’s an anagram of her name. And a pun on the fact that she’s a librarian.  
So I left to go to the school. I decided to take a pit stop at the pharmacy, but it was closed for inventory.  
Before I went to the school, I decided to take another pit stop at the local diner, Maxine’s.


	2. Meeting Daryl at Maxine's and Meeting Hulk in the Gym

Inside the diner, I looked at the menu behind the counter. There were highlighted letters that spelled “Soup ladle/bolt cutter.” Why are they just listing random things? Like, what?  
I just sorta waltzed past the blond guy at the counter and went into the kitchen. Wait. That was my contact, Daryl, wasn’t it? If this murder investigation is so important, why didn’t he stop me to talk to me? Like, doesn’t he know who I am?  
I’m Nancy Kate Ginger Horse Shirt Mom Jeans Carson Golf Ball Buck’ket Drew.  
Anyway, the kitchen.  
I found a soup ladle in some dirty dishes. Then I started crawling around on the floor. (I’m Miss Sanitary.) There was a set of bolt cutters propping up a flammable gas line. That didn’t seem safe, like, it could blow up or something, so I swapped the bolt cutters for the soup ladle. The gas escaping from the line while I was doing that was hissing loudly.  
How did you know what I was going to do, Mr. Menu?  
Anyway, I hit my head on the work counter while coming up from the floor. I narrowly missed getting sliced by a knife and having a cutting board knock me on the head. Tomatoes started flying around me.  
There was a duty list posted on the fridge. The duty list apparently was an acrostic poem code for “Support gas line.” Well, I already did that, thanks.  
There was a work schedule posted on the burger prep stand. There was a funny number sequence on the bottom. Apparently it was code for “Jake’s fate happened deliberately. Gravity was not his worst enemy.”  
Well, DUH. Is Jake the murder victim? I mean, I AM here to solve a murder mystery.  
And why does everything rhyme here with this cryptic clue-leaver? Is this a Doctor Seuss book?  
I went back into the main seating area and checked out one of the menus there. And there were more highlighted letters! Some were purple, and some were red. The purple word was “sabotage” and the red word was “danger.”  
Um… OK? Creepy much?  
I was bored, so I started playing pinball for a while. OK, actually, I just got distracted. Afterwards, my magic quarter came back.  
Then I looked at the Werdycnan juke box. I used my magic quarter to play some music. My favorite songs were “Help Me, Nancy,” “Secrets Can Kill,” “Unchained Manatees,” “Murder on My Mind,” “Long Tall Nancy,” and “Date of Del Mar.” Or was it “Dale of Del Mar?” I couldn’t read that tiny handwriting.  
And now I finally got around to talking to Daryl.  
“You look like you’re going to make an excellent addition to Paseo Del Mar High School’s student body,” he said.  
OMG! I have a boyfriend!  
Daryl continued, “I’m Daryl Gray – Renaissance Man, short order cook, Student Council President, and professional escort to pretty new students.”  
But Ned’s not here, so… Once this case is over, I may take advantage of this supposed escort service.  
“Pretty? Do you really think so?” I flirted sexily.  
“Definitely. You’re amazing. You’ve got a mysterious quality I find very intriguing.”  
OK, he lost me a bit, even though I loved the flirting. I asked, “Mysterious?”  
He replied, “You seem different from the other girls. I think I’m going to enjoy being your contact.”  
Oh, so would I, Daryl. So would I.  
“I’m here to help,” he continued. “If the police trust me, so should you.”  
OK, what sort of strings did he pull to get that sort of leeway? And who did he have to sleep with? The police chief?  
“Daryl, you should know I’m involved with someone. I’ve been seeing him for a while. His name is Ned.”  
Damn stupid mouth. Why did I say that? Seriously. After this case, I need to pretend like I never did.  
“That’s cool. I always like to check out all my options. Isn’t Ned worried about you?”  
I like checking out my options, too! I should’ve said so!  
“Worried?” my stupid mouth asked instead.  
“If I were Ned, who totally I want to be, by the way, I’d be worried about leaving an attractive girl like you alone with a murderer on the loose.”  
Oh, right. There’s a murder investigation going on. Back to business. Or something.  
“Who was murdered?” I asked, getting down to business like the Huns.  
“A student named Jake Rogers. When I found him, it looked like someone had pushed him face first down a flight of stairs. It was nasty.”  
OK, but how nasty could just one push be? Like, how fragile was this Jake guy? Just one push down the stairs should just break something like his arm. Or his leg. OK, maybe his neck?  
“Face first?” I asked.  
“It looked like it to me. One of the police officers said Jake either fell down the stairs on his face, or someone beat him up first.”  
Ouch! OK, that sounds more like it.  
“Tell me about Jake,” I said, trying to get more info on the victim.  
“He wasn’t exactly a friend. He came by the diner a few times. Nancy, I hate to leave such a beautiful detective, but I’ve got a hot grill waiting for me. See ya later, OK?”  
A hot girl? He flirts with me and then rejects me? What a player! Oh, wait. That’s right. He’s a cook in a diner. He said “hot grill.”

And now it was finally time for me to get my ass to the school.  
In the school lobby, there was a display case full of football and cheerleading memorabilia. Their mascot is the Fighting Manatee. The Fighting Manatee! Can you believe that? There were also loads of basketball jerseys and trophies in other display cases. Like, sports-obsessed much?  
I turned left down a hallway, and I found Jake’s locker. There was still a heavy-duty padlock and some crime tape on it. How to get in it without obviously using the bolt cutter and having the cops on my ass? Who would know Jake’s locker combo?  
I checked out a nearby bulletin board. Some kid called Hal Tanaka was Honor Student of the Month. I wonder if he knows anything. There was another one of those cryptic notes. It said, “Find the morning edition/ And discover another crime, / The answer is in black and white/ To who will do the crime.” OK, then, Doctor Seuss.  
So then I headed to the gym. I checked this other bulletin board outside the locker rooms. There were three more little cryptic notes. One was, “Nowhere to turn to, / Nowhere to hide, / Let the books in the library, / Be your answer guide.” One was “A symbol of kanji/ Worn with great pride, / Reflects a big secret/ That someone must hide.” The last one was, “He did what it took/ To make the grade, / Even if it meant cheating, / To keep up his charade.” Is this about one person? Or three people? And who keeps leaving all these notes?  
There was an eye testing chart. I didn’t need to look at that. I have great eyesight. But anyway… From bottom to top, and left to right, it said, “If you can read this, then make no mistake. A genius detective you will make.” OK, seriously. Who leaves all these ridiculous things?  
Waiting outside the guys’ locker room was this football player, who I shall call Mr. Double-Zero, because his jersey number was 00.  
“Whoa! A new girl at school!” he shouted. “Do you realize what destiny has brought you today? Yours truly, Hector ‘Hulk’ Sanchez.”  
OK, yeah. I like Daryl better. Hulk’s flirting style needs work. Like, does he think just because he’s Mr. Football Player, I’ll suddenly be falling all over him?  
Oh, wait. Probably. This is the Big Sports School, after all.  
His arms and chest were huge, and his head was tiny. Something was seriously up with him.  
And what kind of nickname was that? I asked, “Hulk?”  
He seemed shocked. “You are new around here. I play for the Manatees, one of the best teams in the state.” Yep. This school takes football WAY too seriously.  
He continued, “I leave the others in the dirt, man! Soon, it’s college ball, and then the Miami Dolphins. Show time!” Cocky much?  
“One of the best teams in the state?” I asked.  
“Haven’t you read the papers?” he countered. “Paseo Del Mar High School has been Florida’s number one football team for the last four years. Is there anything else I can enlighten you on?” OK, wow… Cocky and rude.  
“I guess you’d have to be pretty tough to be number one?” I asked.  
“Listen, sweetheart, to be the best, you gotta be aggressive and show them who’s boss… Like the guy who killed Jake.”  
What?! “That’s a pretty harsh way to talk about someone who was murdered!”  
“You have to be aggressive to survive in this world. Jake just couldn’t cut it. That’s all,” Hulk said. What an ass.  
“How well did you know Jake Rogers?” I asked.  
“I knew Jake, but I didn’t hang out with him. Sorry, can’t talk now. Gotta go to practice. Later.”  
I was out of there anyway.


	3. Hal and Connie

Leaving the gym, I noticed a poster for the Crane Judo Dojo, which was on the wall by some soda machines.  
In the hallway, I looked at another bulletin board. This time, Dr. Seuss left me a note on a “While You Were Away” memo. This one said, “In the face of danger, / Against a killer if you dare, / A very unlikely couple, / Could be a helpful pair.”  
So, does this mean I’m getting together with Daryl after all? Or am I gonna have to cut a bitch?  
OK, so I got momentarily lost wandering the halls. I mean, it is my first day as a student here.  
Oh, wait. I’m here to solve a murder, not to go to school.  
Anyway, I FINALLY made it to the library. There was an interesting student art display outside it. There were two bulletin boards outside the library, one on the left side of the door, and the other on the right.  
On the left one, Dr. Seuss left me this note: “When things go astray, / Tonight at Vandelay, / It will not help to run, / So you must grab the gun!” Oh, shit! Shit’s gonna be going down tonight! Isn’t Vandelay that pharmacy I was at earlier? Is the murderer gonna be back? Is this Dr. Seuss guy psychic or something?  
There was another cryptic message on the right bulletin board. It was, “There’s more than one way/ To remove a chain so thick, / Aside from the combination. / Mel’s bolt cutter can do the trick.” Who’s Mel? An employee at the diner? Because I totally found those bolt cutters at Maxine’s Diner.

I decided to skip going to the library for now, and then went to the study hall.  
And look. They have another bulletin board… with another message from Dr. Seuss. “Jake’s locker combo/ Was a part of his fame. / Just find a phone/ To decode his name.” Wow. That’s a hard one. I don’t have a cell phone! And where can I find a payphone in this dump? Like, do they have those still? And it might just be easier to ask someone what Jake’s locker combo was.  
Oh, wait. Maybe they do have payphones here. I mean, that must be why I have that phone card I stole from Aunt Eloise’s house.  
And a student was sitting there.  
“A new face. Hi, my name’s Hal. You sure arrived on a day with a lot of activity.”  
A new face?! What’s he suggesting? That I had plastic surgery? That I’m a Time Lady (which I’m neither confirming nor denying)?  
I asked, “Activity?”  
“A murder was committed here last night. Everyone is very stressed out.”  
OK, that was only last night?! Why didn’t Aunt Eloise say so?! She made it seem like it was last week or something! How did she get the principal to pull strings with the police? Are she and the principal having a threesome with the chief (or a foursome, if you count Daryl)?  
“A murder?” I asked Hal.  
“Yes, a murder was committed here last night. It’s frightening.”  
“Do you know what happened?”  
“I heard Jake Rogers was pushed down a flight of stairs.” I mean, Daryl already told me that. But whatever.  
I asked, “Did you know him?”  
“Not really. Only by reputation.” This was getting interesting.  
“What reputation?”  
“I feel uncomfortable speaking about this now. Please excuse me. I’m behind in my studies and must get back to the library. Bye, Nancy.”  
OK… I never told that dude my name… And why does Hal feel uncomfortable talking about Jake’s reputation? Were they… seeing each other? In secret? Or not so secretly?  
Hey, wait a minute… Didn’t Aunt Eloise say she closed the library? Hal seems really suspicious. I went back to talk to him again.  
He perked up again. “Hi, Nancy.”  
“Have you heard of Hulk Sanchez?” I asked.  
“Heard of him?” Hal was shocked. “Hulk holds the conference record for quarterback sacks. He’s been the state’s number one player since he was a freshman. He’s also a candidate for a big university, even with his injury.” Way to be enthusiastic. OK, so either Hal’s more of a football fan than he looks or, like I thought earlier, he’s not quite straight.  
Wait, what’s this about Hulk getting hurt? I mean the ass probably deserved it, but… I asked, “Injury?”  
“Hulk got hurt a few weeks ago. Ever since that game, he hasn’t played the same.”  
He sure looked OK to me.  
Hal continued, “I worry that his chances of playing for a top school are not as good as before his injury.”  
Yep. Definitely gay.  
I changed the subject. “What can you tell me about Daryl Gray?”  
“Daryl found Jake’s body this morning. He’s very popular and a good politician. Just like his father.”  
OK. New scoop. Give me details on the man. “Like his father?” I asked.  
“Yes, Daryl’s father is former U.S. Senator Eugene Gray. I hear he was a great politician but not a very good businessman. I think his company went bankrupt a few years ago.”  
OK, so that’s how Daryl got access to being my contact. He didn’t sleep with the police chief after all. I can get him all to myself.  
OK. It was time for me to straight up ask, “Do you know the combination to Jake Rogers’ locker?”  
“I’m sorry, Nancy. I can’t help you with that.”  
“Talk to you later.”  
“Goodbye, Nancy.”

So then I went to the student union down the hall. There were payphones here. I’d get to those in a minute after I talked to this chick reading a magazine.  
“Hi, I’m Connie,” she said. “You’re not from around here, are you?”  
Nope.  
She continued, “Usually Paseo Del Mar is really quiet and boring. Today, it’s totally out of control.”  
Wait. What? I’ve only seen three students here! This is what I call quiet and boring. Like, do you even go to a normal school?  
I just had to ask, “Out of control?”  
“There are a ton of police on campus today. It’s wild.” Bitch, where? I mean, sure, first thing this morning, but not now.  
“Why all the police?” I asked.  
“Someone found a dead body at school this morning.” Yes, yes. I know. That’s why I’m here.  
“Who was killed?” I asked.  
“Oh, just this wannabe stud named Jake Rogers.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Jake Rogers was a total creep. Nobody liked him. I gotta go now. Later.”  
No, wait. That’s not all. I persisted.  
“What’s up, Nancy?” Connie asked. Bitch, I didn’t tell you my name, either.  
Time to stir up the gossip mill. “What do you know about Hulk Sanchez?”  
“He’s a big jock on campus. Never dated him or anything.” Good. That makes two of us.  
“Do you know Hal Tanaka?” I asked.  
“Not very well,” Connie responded. “He’s an exchange student from Japan and a total workaholic. He told me he’s trying to get a scholarship for college. Lately, he’s looking really burnt out. I think the pressure is getting to him.”  
“What pressure?” I asked.  
“Hal is maxing out on course hours this year. He needs to prove himself if he’s going to get a scholarship. If he doesn’t get a scholarship, he’s going to have to go back to Japan. That would be a total disgrace for his family.”  
“How well do you know Daryl Gray?”  
“I wish I knew him better,” Connie responded. “He’s the only guy I’d ever consider dating. He’s Student Council President, holds a cool job at a diner called Maxine’s, and drives a Porsche 911.”  
OK, this is probably the bitch I’m gonna have to cut tonight.  
“Drives a Porsche and works at a diner?” I asked. “That doesn’t compute.”  
“Daryl’s family was rich and used to throw major parties all the time. But not anymore.”  
I asked, “Do you know the combination to Jake Rogers’ locker?”  
“Why would I have known the combination to that jerk’s locker? Why are you asking so many questions, Nancy? You’re not working for the police, are you? I gotta go now. Later.”  
Cover = Blown? Maybe?  
Now to use the phone. With Aunt Eloise’s phone card.  
Oh, OK. Jake’s name on the phone = 5253. That makes sense now.  
So then I called my friend George.  
“Fayne residence,” she answered.  
“George, this is Nancy. Can you give me some advice?”  
“There must be some place to go where you can find out lots of information.” She hung up on me! How rude! And as cryptic as Dr. Seuss!  
So I tried calling my other friend, Bess.  
“This is Bess,” she said.  
“Bess, I need some help. Any ideas?”  
“This is such a puzzling situation!” OK, WTF, Bess? She gave me THAT hint and hung up? Wait, does she not already know that I already solved the puzzle box in the safe?  
Now to try calling Ned and not telling him about Daryl.  
“Hello?” Ned asked.  
“Hi, Ned,” I said. “I’m in a jam. Do you think you can help me out?”  
“To open the victim’s locker, I’d think of how letters and numbers are related.” Yes, yes, I know.  
Oh, thank God. He hung up before I could tell him about Daryl.  
So I called the judo dojo. OK, all they said was to look at their flyers all over the place. Way to be useful.


	4. The Locker and the Library

For a while, I just spent time reading some of the magazines Connie was looking through. But, like, seriously, does that girl do anything else other than read about stupid gossip? (Like I haven’t been doing that about the students here in this school… God, I’m such a hypocrite, aren’t I?)  
Huh. There’s another judo poster here… for a men’s-only competition… sponsored by the Crane Dojo. Like, are they the only dojo around here? Surely there’s more…  
And it looks like prom is coming up. Maybe I can go with Daryl!  
And… there’s a bulletin board for this school year’s students of the month. There’s no secret message here, but why do all these kids look like they’re in their 30’s… and from 30 years ago…?  
It looks like the teacher’s lounge is right there… I could look for clues in there! If only it wasn’t locked…  
On this other bulletin board here, there is a secret message left for me. Written down the side of the page is… something about the teacher’s lounge… “Side of school…” So, I need to go to the side of the school to get in…  
Note to self: Check the windows on this side of the school later…  
As I headed towards the main entrance of the school, I saw another bulletin board. At first there didn’t seem to be a message for me, but then I noticed something odd about one of the announcements for drama club’s shows. It was a student-written by some of the seniors, Doctor Deception: A Poetic Drama. It was about “Student files under lock and key will show the lies of a doctor-to-be.” But which student was that?

And now it was time for me to open Jake’s locker. Knowing what I know about the placement of the letters of Jake’s name on a phone, the combo was obviously 5253. When I got it open, it was full of stuff! There’s police tape on the front of the locker still, but why did the cops leave so much stuff instead of taking absolutely everything as evidence! How unprofessional!  
I thought I heard something clatter to the floor, but I’ll look at it later.  
On a little shelf near the top, there was an empty video tape case. I feel like that tape is important. If only I could find it… There was also a book of English essays on the shelf. There was one that Jake had bookmarked called A Treatise on Etiquette by Alan Kaath. Yawn. Jake must be super boring if he thought those essays were important. There was also a judo magazine. Judo again? Jake bookmarked a blurb about that local men’s competition I saw advertised over by Connie…  
It said a mysterious masked man only known as “Nineco” won. Nineco… Like an anagram for Connie? Nah… she doesn’t do judo, does she?  
Now to the bottom of the locker. Jake had a video camera. Was he part of the AV club or something? Apparently so… Sitting under the camera was yesterday’s newspaper. The headline was about a break-in at the pharmacy. Someone stole a bunch of steroids.  
Apparently the thing that fell on the floor was some sort of knife cutter or something. OK, but why didn’t the crap-cops confiscate something like that?! And why the hell did Jake have it in the first place?! I might as well take it. It could come in handy.

Now it’s time to move on to the library. Finally. I used Aunt Eloise’s key to get in.  
At the information desk, they had a stack of SAT prep flyers. Dr. Seuss left me a message there, too. The italicized words said, “Sabotage should cause concern, but with the gloves, you will not burn.” OK…  
I decided to look at all the books. Some were pretty interesting. Protecting the Manatees. How appropriate, given the mascot of the school. There was a book on optical illusions called Don’t Believe Your Eyes. I couldn’t help but giggle at The Fall: A Murder Mystery.  
In this book on dream symbols, I could faintly see some of the letters were a message for me. “Don’t run, Nancy!” OK, I’ll… walk…? Or skip?  
There was this funny clue left by Dr. Seuss in one of the map drawers. It had alternating letters in blue and green. “The bolt cutter you must take! Or you could be the next Jake!” Wow! So urgent! And in another map drawer was a word search. It had a bunch of stuff like danger.  
In the card catalog, there was a card for that book Jake had in his locker. Maybe that boring thing was important after all? But why?  
There was another rack of magazines there. In a sports magazine, there was an article about the negative effects of the same sort of steroid that was stolen from the pharmacy… Strange…  
There was a dedication plaque for the library for Principal Robile Moor Rodo on 6-6-83. An anagram for boiler room door? And is that date a code?  
And now to go upstairs…


End file.
